warhammerfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cazador
Aunque el Imperio ha prosperado mucho desde las tribus que lo fundaron hace dos mil quinetos años, algunas cosas no han cambiado en absoluto. Los Campesinos labran la tierra, pero hay enormes extensiones de terreno en el Imperio que siguen cubierto de bosques o que no son cultivables. Éstas son las tierras en las que proliferan Cazadores y tramperos. Utilizan las mismos técnicas de caza que sus antepasados, ya sea mediante trampas o un certero disparo. Un Cazador puede seguir y casi percibir los rastros animales con sorprendente precisión, y es un experto en dar muerte a la presa. Los hábitats y costumbres de los animales salvajes son parte de su vida; los Cazadores comparten una extraña afinidad con las criaturas salvajes y sus costumbres. Se requiere habilidad para acechar a los animales salvajes al tiempo que se evitan las criaturas oscuras de los bosques. Puede que para la gente de ciudad los cazadores, con sus ropas y gorros de pieles de animales, parezcan zafios, hosco y poco comunicativo a las demás personas, pero es el resultado de su estilo de vida, solitario y siempre al acecho, por lo que éstos no le dan mucho importancia a la opinión de los demás. Suelen quedar al margen del estilo habitual del Viejo Mundo, y no es raro verles vestidos con las pieles de los animales que han cazado -en los climas más fríos tiene un valor práctico a la vez que simbólico. Herramientas del Oficio thumb|398px *'Armamento': las armas utilizadas por los cazadores han cambiado poco a lo largo de los siglos. Si bien ha habido avances en la tecnología, como el advenimiento de la ballesta y el acero forjado, los cazadores apenas se han visto afectados por la aplicación de estos avances. Una ballesta funciona de manera similar al arco mientras que el acero forjado se comporta de manera similar al hierro. *'Cuerno': Ya sea en un denso bosque o en una herbosa llanura, el cazador requiere un método de comunicación con sus compañeros Cazadores cuando se detecta una presa o peligro. El cuerno también se puede usar para llamar a un animal entrenado. *'Herramientas de desollado': El cazador requiere una selección de cuchillos especializados para preparar lo cazador víctima para su transporte. *'Caballo': Un caballo entrenado es el gran igualador del cazador contra las veloces presas del bosque. Debe ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para llevar al cazador durante las largas persecuciones, lo suficientemente ágil como para maniobrar a través de matorrales y matojos, e intrépido cuando se encuentra con bestias salvajes. Tras la caza, el caballo también puede ayudar a transportar la carne de vuelta a casa de manera rápida. *'Perro': Un perro de caza entrenado es indispensable para el cazador solitario. Un canino bien entrenado localizará, conducirá y acorralará a la presa mientras el cazador se acerca para matarla. Los perros de caza están entrenados para obedecer las señales del cuerno del cazador. *'Halcón': A veces, las llanuras abiertas donde corren las manadas cubren un área demasiado grande como para que un perro pueda localizar y perseguir a la presa. Además de su destreza en la caza de otras aves o de la caza menor, un halcón bien entrenado también puede dirigir a su amo hacia presas más grandes. Maestro de Caza thumb|380px Cuando la nobleza del Imperio va de cacería, emplean a un cazador especializado llamado el Maestro de Caza para garantizar una empresa exitosa. El Maestro de Caza es una posición común en la mayoría de los hogares nobles, y su responsabilidad es la de localizar a la presa de su señor. El señor luego determina si vale la pena perseguirla o no. Si el señor está satisfecho con la elección, el cazador flanquea al animal y comienza a acosarlo para dirigirlo hacia la partida de caza, dando lugar a la persecución. El Maestro de Caza y su señoría siempre tienen asegurada la más amplia selección de presas porque cazan en los bosques imperiales. Un bosque imperial es una gran región de tierras de caza reservadas para uso exclusivo del Conde Elector y sus invitados. Como la mayoría de los Condes Electores están ocupados con asuntos de estado (y no de caza), los bosques imperiales protegidos suelen estar vacíos y llenos de animales. La ley provincial dicta penas severas a cualquier forma de caza furtiva en un bosque imperial, y la muerte de una liebre de campo conlleva el mismo castigo que matar a un ciervo. Existe una equivocada idea popular de que los bosques imperiales están restringidos a regiones boscosas, y este no es el caso. Un bosque imperial puede incluir cualquier tipo de terreno para la caza, ya sean pastizales, humedales o llanuras. 3ª Ed. In southern provinces of the Empire and parts of the Reikland, the fertile plains and gently rolling hills provide the perfect terrain on which to grow crops and raise animals. However, most areas of the Empire are inimical to the attempts of foresters and farmers to tame them, such as swamplands, mountainsides, and dark forbidding forests. The people who live in these areas have to supplement their diets with food found by foraging and hunting. The hunter is a valuable member of such isolated rural communities. He knows about the habits of the animals in the wilderness around him, how to track them and snare them in traps or bring them down with an expertly aimed arrow. Hunters mostly work to provide meat for the table, but they also learn how to skin an animal, and to preserve hides and pelts that they can later trade to tanners and furriers. Some exotic skins can fetch a very high price. Some hunters also provide effective militia for their province, acting as scouts during times of war. Some hunters even gain a measure of respectability by helping to organise hunting parties for nobles. Hunting is a very popular pastime for some members of the aristocracy, who view it more as a sport than a matter of gathering sustenance. Hunters who master the difficult art of falconry can even become cherished members of a noble household. During times of plenty, hunters can find themselves sidelined. Should a village have a good harvest, they will have less need for the hunter’s talents, and so he may take up a life of adventure. Parties of adventurers often appreciate the skills of a resourceful outdoorsman who knows how to fire a bow and where to find food if rations start to run low. Fuentes *Warhammer Fantasy JdR1ª Edición. *Warhammer Fantasy JdR 2ª Edición. * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Career Compendium (2ª Ed. Rol). * Warhammer Fantasy JdR: Player's Guide (3ª Ed. Rol). Categoría:Carreras Básicas Categoría:Pendiente de traducir